Episode 366 (15th June 1964)
Plot Concepta goes to Sunday service, surprised to see Elsie up and about at 9.00am. Charlie is out with a pair of binoculars, looking for his pigeon Sambo who he set out on a race on Friday. He leaves Minnie on watch. Elsie cooks a large English breakfast as a surprise for Dennis. Irma calls in and Elsie shows off a new frill-collared leopard-skin dress she's bought for a night out. Ena has returned from Vera's and Albert brings her a present of a lettuce from his allotment. She asks him what has happened in her absence as she hasn't seen Minnie yet. Before Elsie can serve Dennis his breakfast, he walks in from an all-night party having eaten in Manchester. He donates the meal to Charlie who, in turn, hands it over to Little Titch. Ken gets a scooter after Harry and Len give it the once over. Elsie finds out what happened to the breakfast. Ena realises Swindley and Emily are engaged from their manner together but has private forebodings. Ken takes Minnie for a ride on the scooter. Elsie finds out that her night out is off and Dennis offers to take her to the Rovers that night instead. Charlie gives a Salvation Army lady 7/6 to move her band on as their playing might scare Sambo off. The pigeon arrives and settles on the roof of the vestry. Irma turns up for work at the pub before Jack can explain her employment to an annoyed Annie. Charlie borrows a ladder from Jack and Dennis is volunteered to go up and fetch the bird but it flies over to the Corner Shop. Dennis goes up on the roofs but finds it's the wrong bird. The residents gather in the Rovers where Dennis spills Elsie's gin and tonic over her new dress. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Irma - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Newspaper boy - Glenn Slowther (Credited as "Glen Slowther") *Salvation Army lady - Penelope Davis Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *This episode saw the debut of the programme's second title sequence, brought in as part of the changes implemented in the programme by new producer Tim Aspinall. The first sequence had been abandoned when the frontage of the Corner Shop was changed in the programme's narrative and the 1960 shots taken on Archie Street no longer reflected this. The last time the sequence had been used was in Episode 336 (2nd March 1964) and for the intervening three months the episodes had been introduced by either studio shots or a photocaption of the rooftops of Ordsall. *New ad bumpers for "End of Part One" and "Part Two" were introduced for the first time since 1960. These were in use (though not continuously) until Episode 927 (12th November 1969). *A film sequence for the closing credits was also introduced in this episode. It was shot on location in Clifton Street in Ordsall and showed the right-hand side of "The Amalgamated Inn" and the houses beyond before panning down to the cobbles. This was supposed to represent Coronation Street, though the frontage of "The Amalgamated" looked nothing like the established front of the Rovers. Although this sequence was only used a few times in 1964, a photocaption still-frame from the end of the sequence of the cobbles was used for the majority of the end titles of the programme until Episode 921 (22nd October 1969) before it moved into colour production. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sunday morning in Coronation Street *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,972,000 homes (joint 1st place with 17th June 1964). Category:1964 episodes